


ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ʙᴏʏ| jarchie fanfic

by cherylsmoonlight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cute, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent FP Jones II, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylsmoonlight/pseuds/cherylsmoonlight
Summary: jughead jones is the broken boy who had never had a lover who stayed with him or anything else besides his dad who loves him and his best friend archie andrews who he had fallen for. okay, so he was in the closet but of course no one would ever find out.archie andrews is the football player who have had many of flirtations with girls but never any of them for boys even though he was bisexual. he was popular but was best friends with the loner of the school, jughead jones.this is the story of two completely different boys where one has an amazing life and the other is filled with panic attacks and depression. will jughead ever find true love? or should he just quit before he gets to scared?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. chapter one ღ

Jughead made his way down to the school as he kept his head down like he always did due to many of bullies and people making him feel like an absolute nobody. He never felt like he fit in with his beanie on top of his head and sitting at pops late at night to write his novels as he thought about the mysteries of Riverdale. He finally arrived at the school and tried not to attract attention to himself but as he knew by now that he didn't fit in. The only thing keeping him from leaving this school was his best friend, Archie Andrews. As the boy had found his locker he heard the oh too familar voices of three people ; Betty, Veronica and Reggie. They were the popular kids but they were bullies to outcasts such as himself. "Hey Donnie Darko, why did you come to school today?" The football player asked, known as Reggie Mantle. "You do know freaks don't belong at this school" The raven haired girl smirked, also known as Veronica Lodge. "Yeah outcasts are not welcomed here either " The blonde girl laughed, her name was Betty Cooper.

The raven haired boy just ignored them the best he could as a redhead headed by. "Hey what are you guys doing right now?" Archie asked with a smile. "We were just telling jughead how cool he is" Reggie lied but it was believable. "Whatever, I'm heading to class bye Archie" The writer sighed as he headed to class. He couldn't believe that the lie Reggie used was working on Archie, the brown haired football player was popular that's why Arch didn't think he was lying.

Little did anybody know that Jughead was dealing with some things worse then in school. The boy had fallen asleep during class and was dreaming of him kissing Archie. Soon enough someone in the classed tattled on him and he got hit by the teacher. "Detention during lunch Mr.Jones" the teacher growled. Jughead took a deep sigh and waited for the bell to ring so he could go to lunch. As he headed to lunch he heard people whisper but he ignored it as he sat down in his seat. He didn't eat anything because he was often called fat so he sat in his table all alone. He hadn't ate cafeteria food at all because of the bullies but soon he saw the redhead he adored sit next to him. "What are you doing sitting next to the loner of the school?" Jughead asked with a soft sigh. "I'm here because you are my friend and I was worried about you." Archie was beyond the kindest popular person.

~ timeskip to the end of the day after detention ~

Archie Andrews was doing some football practice as he found out that they had a game pretty soon. Jughead Jones was at home and was stuck with his mom who had been mentally abusing him while his dad was at work. "What were you doing out so late?" Gladys yelled as she was drunk for once, she never layed her hands on him but she was really drunk. "I was in detention for sleeping during class" the boy took a deep sigh as he felt a hand slap against his face. And he would have to hide the bruises the next day at school.


	2. chapter two ღ

Jughead had just gotten done with his first beating by his mother and so he hid in his room getting into the warm cozy covers and covered himself in it. He opened his phone and saw a message appearing on the screen from 'Ginger Judas 💝' and the boy messed with his hair before reading the message telling him 'Good Night, Bean.' Slowly Jug started to smile at that text and fell into a sleep he wished would last forever.

~ Timeskip to Morning ~

The Raven haired boy put on his beanie and his shoes as he took his backpack that had little things in it that were important, including some of his mother's makeup. He ran out the door since he was almost late to school and still needed to conceal some of those bruises and scars. He had made his way into the bathroom of Riverdale High and looked at some blood he had on his head from his bullying session the footballers did every other day, he put makeup to cover the cuts but hissed in pain at the touch. "God this is going to go way to far. I wish dad was home so I wouldn't be stuck with Gladys who doesn't love me at all." The boy didn't think of Gladys as his mother and called her by her name.

"Hey I'll be right back Reg, good luck with the girl though" Archie laughed and waved as he went close to the boy's bathroom, he heard something in it. What could is possibly be? It was almost class time and he heard a noise. Crying.... He looked at the boy who was covering something. It didn't take long for the ginger to notice who the boy actually was, Jughead Jones with his beanie and messed up clothes. "Oh my god, Jug are you okay?" The footballer ran over to The writer and looked at how he threw the makeup down to hide the fact he did something. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be because I'm happy I have you as a friend" Jughead added a fake smile that he had prefected.

Archie was oblivious to not many things but this time he finally was oblivious to that being a fake smile. "I'll see you later" Jughead said after leaving the room and heading back to class. God he put himself through hell and back just to feel numb. He didn't like the life he was living and knew it wouldn't get better any time soon. This was easy for him to hurt himself and tear him to pieces.

\------------------------------  
sorry it was a  
short chapter, I  
had to update.  
it's a filler ch-  
apter, I promise.

I do have chapters  
planned out for when  
archie learns about  
Jughead things and  
maybe a little secret  
suprise for you guys.


	3. chapter three ღ

The bell had rung but not the one Jughead had wanted to ring, this one was the lunch bell which was worse to him then the actual home bell despite him of course getting some form of abuse at home. Before his dad left he loved having food and eating, it made him feel kinda happy and calm sometimes. However, ever since his mother was even at home with him he felt the need to starve himself so that she'd think he wasn't fat and so everyone else would stop saying those words that tore his heart to shreds. As he made his way to the cafeteria he made sure to keep his head down low and not look at anyone as he sat at his table all alone, grabbing his journal and beginning to write something. 

Soon enough Archie sighed again, this was the second day he saw Jughead all alone at lunch with not a piece of food in sight but the water bottle near the beanie boy's highlighters and extra pens. "Jughead why haven't i seen you eat in days?" Archie frowned and looked at the other boy. The redhead boy sighed and took the pencil out of Jughead's hand so that he could get the ravenette to focus on him and only his words, not his writing. "Because i haven't been hungry, i ate the day before yesterday sorry. Also again, i'm sorry that i didn't listen i was just focusing on my writing." He grabbed the pencil back but didn't start writing again yet, wanting to listen to Archie. 

"Alright but please show me what you have written after all we have been friends since years and I don't want you to hide that part that i know is really good and talented at writing," Archie had a soft smile that for sure was trying to make Jughead relax and not feel tense. "N-no, i don't think you should besides it's not even that good..." To say that was definitely a lie, but he couldn't let his crush read through all of the pain he had been feeling and every poem that proved he was far into this. "Some day you will tell me, anyways i want you to promise me you'll come to the football game to cheer me on" The redhead asked with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "You know what Andrews, why not?" Jughead smiled ever so lightly, a geninue one.

\------------------

it's short but a 

very need chapter


	4. chapter four ღ

It was the night of the long awaited football game against the Stonewall Prep Giants and Archie was definitely nervous considering that if he screwed up then the team would be incredibly pissed off and wouldn't forgive him until he proved he was still really good at it. The redhead did his quick warm ups with the team and sighed to calm himself down before they went over to the circle to put their hands in and get ready to hopefully win play-offs and impress a certain writer that would hopefully be in the crowd tonight. Jughead Jones had finally made it to the school's football field and stood against a broken car that wasn't being used as he waited for the footballer's greeting and grabbed his notebook, needing to write about the game and take photos of them for the Blue and Gold. 

"Hey Jones I'm glad you decided to come, I mean I know how annoying football games are for you and that you don't like most social interactions besides from with me" Archie chuckled lightly and smiled softly at the beanie wearing boy. "I needed to come for the Blue & Gold's newspaper writing and pictures so don't flatter yourself Andrews, however I also came so I could see you and cheer you on." Jughead couldn't help but blush a bit considering he had just low-key admitted his crush on the redheaded male, which luckily the other one didn't seem to notice that little cheering him on part. "Anyways I'll see you after the football game, we can head to pop's or something" Archie asked Jug, and of course the raven haired prince couldn't say no. "Fine but some day Red, someday i'll have to pay you back for your kindness. Now go rock the field." Through the game Jughead had felt some stares but ignored them as he tried to take good photos and write more about what team was winning, a light smile as he watched Archie play his heart out and eventually the game was over which made Jughead cheer loudly for Arch.

Luckily every footballer had headed to the gym to change out of their clothes and would later celebrate at Pop's, meaning Jug could easily make his way to pop's before them and then ignore the bullying and would stay in the bottom of the diner until his mother would be sound asleep or at least out of the house so he could manage to get past a beating today, having enough pain already inflicted on him from the bullies the other day. Everyone besides the crowd had headed to Pop's and the other serpents when to the Wyrm, typical for them because they didn't really like being at Riverdale High. To them the only good thing was the shape of the place but other then that they always started or got into unnecessary fights or just got blamed for something that they were clearly framed for and they didn't actually do anything wrong. 

As Jughead made his way through parts of the woods, he had finally arrived at the dimly lit diner and smiled as he went inside and found the back booth. He waited for Archie and had his head turn at every bell ding that aid someone was coming in, though part of him knew Andrews wouldn't show or at least not show up to be with him. Soon enough the footballers all headed to the booth near the front so they'd be the center of attention, and that meant Archie was there as well. His red hair was hard for Jughead to miss, but as the redhead sipped on his milkshake and laughed with the team, he had seemed to forget that the ravenhaired male was waiting for him to come over. "I knew I wasn't good enough for him" he said as he fixed his beanie and headed back towards his broken down trailer, glad to see his mother wasn't home yet and so he sighed and headed into his room.

"Dear Diary, 

today was a very rough day and then again so was yesterday heh. it's kinda funny if you think about it, the world could be crumbling and we'd feel such little of the pain. it's the same with humans. people feel pain but they'd never know how bad others have it. well the day started off a bit annoying, getting beaten up by the football team for the one millionth time in this whole year. got to talk to archie at lunch so that's good I guess...um...went to his football game and saw him win and absolutely made my heart gush when he had a big smile upon his face when he looked at the scoreboard. he invited me to pop's and yeah he showed up with the team and completely forget there but that was partly expected. I'm not good enough for Andrews, I know I'm not."

Jughead soon fell asleep and for the time he let all his worries go away, each one would come back the next day to haunt him.


End file.
